Something in your eyes
by Dani Rose Ventra
Summary: Rukia hates nothing in the world more than Byakuya. Unable to get over her sisters death, Rukia holds a deep hate towards the man that couldn't protect her sister. But how will she cope with the feelings she feels whenever she looks into his eyes. ByaXRuk
1. A letter from Sano

**Something in your eyes**

Andy and Joanna

chapter one : A letter from Sano

* * *

Rukia had always wondered what her sister had ever saw in Byakuya. She knew for sure that she just couldn't see the two of them together right now. Hisana was a passionate girl who Rukia was sure had so much fire in her that sure that anyone who stepped in her way would end up with third degree burns, but that's just how Hisana was. Her heart was so pure and strong, Rukia doubted she hated anyone or if anyone hated her in that matter. She gave off this sort of friendly vibe that many people flocked to. Hisana was just too likable. She had this wicked smile that that made any boy who walked on the street want to stop and stare at. Hisana was intresting. She took every chance she was given and gave herself 100. Even more if she could. Hisana was just not someone Rukia had ever imagined would ever want to marry- _him_. 

Turning over on her futon she made a point to remember to ask Hikaru about the photos she said she had with Hisana and herself. Sighing, she wondered again, why Hisana had ever chosen him, after all, **_he_** was the one that couldn't protect her.

* * *

Knock. Knock. KNOCK!

Rukia jumped out of her bed as the knocking at her door increased and began to bother her more and more. She knew she shouldn't have stayed at _his _house. Sighing again and trying, but failing miserably, she put on a fake face of no importance and let him in. "Come in", she said in what she hoped was a voice that held an emotionless soft voice.

Instead of looking suprised, she sat up in her bed and watched as Byakuya entered her room and leaving it ajar as he swept in like a ghostly gallon towards her open window. She noticed he was dressed again in dark blue and black and wondered idly if she should tell him that he looked more like a vampire than a Death God. She smiled at the thought and wondered if his face would move from his usual frown.

"You shouldn't keep the windows open". Not looking at him, she nodded in obedience and wished he would just leave her alone. She looked up, feeling his neautral face on hers as she stared right back at him. Behind him, the window blew from the moring breeze and little spoches of sunlight shone behind him, giving him somewhat an warm feeling to his cold exterior, but the moment she looked back into his eyes, she felt as if a cold storm had washed over her. His gaze lingered on her for a while until he pulled out of his pocket a white letter with a red seal on it. _'Sano-san?', she thought. 'What did he want with her'. _The last time he ever spoke to her was a year ago and he wanted to see how she was._ 'Bastard' _she thought._ 'All he wanted to know was if she wanted a shoulder to lean on and a body to hold onto late at night'_. The sleezy old fool thought he could have a slide with her just because she was at her weakest, but she handled him nicely. She gave him the 'finger' and personally made sure he wouldn't be able to have kids with anyone **ever** again- not that she knew anyone who would. Smirking at that thought she was shocked to find Byakuya standing by her bed and handing her the letter. "Sano-dono" he said in his usual montone voice and slipped out of the door the same way he entered.

She let out a a spoff of breath she never knew she held in while he was around and stretched out of his bed. _'That was intresting' _she thought. He never talks to me -ever, in fact he rarely even comes into five feet to me. When she had even asked him if she could stay with him for awhile the only thing he did was reach up to push her bangs away and she flinched at the contact. He nodded and just as if he had never been there or anyone around them at all he disappeared into a crowd of souls. She shook her head at him ever touching her again. And then her mind wandered back to her million dollar question "Why did her sister ever love him?'' she said out loud as she watched a gray little bird fly by. "Why him?''

* * *

Sano had always thought himself a fortunate man. Even more than fortunate, he felt that he should have been praised more by his fellow Death Gods and to have the women all around Soul Society clawing at him to have their go with him. But there was one girl he desired the most. Rukia,the little minx that had proven to be much more aggressive and frisky than he thought she would be. After all, while besides her lucious older sister, she seemed to be much more innocent and oh so delicate. He wanted to just run his fingers on her pale smooth skin and taste those pink lips of her that she bit quite often during meetings. He would have her one day, and no one would stop him, because their was no one to protect innocent little Rukia, but for now, he thought a smile curling his lips, business came before pleasure. 


	2. Jealousy isn't a pretty picture

Chapter two : _Jealousy_ isn't a pretty picture

* * *

Rukia knew for a fact that she was not the world's greatest shinigami. In fact she had a probably doubted that any of the captains would have known her if it wasn't for Hisana. But here she was, about to walk into one of the well-known death god's home, (not that she felt honored at all) and answer to his call. She sighed and drew her cloak tighter to herself. Knowing Sano, she would need the help. After all she wouldn't want anything to lead him to think that she came just for the purpose of seeing him. Oh no, Rukia would never give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Biting her lip in an attempt to make herself seem more serene, she knocked three times on the sheer rice paper screen door.

"Come in my little darling", Sano's sleazy voice practically sang through the sheets of his home.

It brought shills to her ears, to only curl its way down to her spine and tickle her senses that made her want to run away as fast as she could.

"Hai Sano-sama", she voiced out obediently and slipped out of her slippers into the small little home of his.

Just as she expected from an old and eager sleeze ball, she found herself staring, disgustedly at an open chested man in a kimono of bright red and yellow staring at her lustingly with a small fan in his hand as if he could use it to seduce her into anything. _Just kill me now_ she thought.

Sano smiled, ignoring her looks of utter horror and bade her to him with his fingers. "Come to me my most dearest Rukia, and we shall get to business….unless you want to do something else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her and winking all the same. "For I know that you and I share a sort of bond that must be fulfilled some time", he started contemplating again as if he couldn't decide whether to wait or not to ravish her. Rukia chilled at the thought and caught herself from gagging and making a fool of him.

"I am sorry Sano-sama but I wish only for the message that has brought me to you", she answered just as obediently and serene. Sano seemed to not even be bothered with this and becked her to come closer to him where a circular table was set near them. Neatly arranged on the table were a petite little teapot and two small cups. "Come now. Drink some tea while we discuss business", he ordered again and began cupping the small teapot in his slimy little hands.

Rukia sighed and sat down, watching as he took his time mixing the tea with the water and pouring it into each cup, so they had the most precise amount.

She sighed again and stared out at the little skyscraper that was above his head. Some clouds were coming in. If she didn't know any better, she suspected that Sano was doing this deliberately so it would rain and she would be stuck in the house.

"Rukia-chan", Sano asked again as Rukia shook out of her dream-like stupor. "Hai" she said and looked up to find him handing her the tea. "Arigatou", she answered again, receiving the cup from him and taking a small sip from it. She let herself sigh as the jasmine tea began to take its affect on her and soothe her tight muscles.

"Now that we have settled down", Sano began after a few minutes of peaceful sipping " I believe we have some business to discuss with one another". Rukia set down her cup and laid her hand in her lap. No matter what the business was about she was quite sure she didn't want anything to do with it. _Really sure _she thought with disgust.

"I have a proposition for you" Sano said after another long sip of his tea. "This year for our new moon festival, I Sano shall bring yet another mind-blowing festival like I have since the years passed. But this year I truly want to raise the sparks and get everyone heated with excitement!"

Rukia shivered at the thought of ever wanting to get excited around him. _Great _she thought _I'm turning into a pervert like him_. Rukia watched in boredom as Sano used to his hands to talk, and only eared in when he began about the show.

"Sano-sama, however…interesting the festival sounds I do not know why this has got to do anything with me, after all, I never participate in the festival", Rukia exclaimed. She hardly wanted to waste her day trying to help the fat lard over how to make this year's festival brighter than ever.

"But you are wrong there", Sano replied in a teasing note, his finger wagging in front of her nose, " For this is where you come in, and I have the most perfect present to give to you me dearest". With that, Sano disappeared behind his screen door. Sighing again, she wondered how long this would take and what it would undoubtedly take for her to get out of it. For all she cared, she really didn't want to be in this year's Moon Festival. Hisana was the one that enjoyed the festivities, she did not enjoy them so much.

She was startled out her thoughts when she heard his voice again except behind his screen door. "Rukia-chan close your eyes, I have your present and I would like to surprise you, so don't peek!"

Rukia mumbled something under her breath. "I'm not looking Sano-sama", she worded out in her most monotone voice she could muster. She heard him giggle with excitement and open the screen door with a _swoosh _and a drag that she was sure was the present to her. Rukia fisted her palms; _if that old fool thinks I'll_ _accept lingerie from him he'll be thinking something else_.

Sano stood before her and with a very enthusiastic grin and told her to open her eyes. At first Rukia wasn't really thinking. She stood there dumbfounded, really expecting him to bring out a matching pair of undies and bra with those not so adorable frills and bows. But instead she found herself staring face to face with the most brilliant color of blue she had ever seen. And despite what she told herself she wouldn't do, she stood awed as Sano stood smiling down at her and gently holding it out to her. Rukia stood, still bedazzled by the dress Sano was giving to her. Her fingers softly clutched the soft silky fabric and wondered how much it could've cost. But whatever the cost, Rukia felt that it was worth it.

The dress was something she had always wished, or maybe only wished now that she could own. The colors grew from every color blue that ever existed, but the blue that she loved the most was the boldest color blue she had ever looked upon. She wasn't even sure anyone had ever seen such a blue before. It was the color of a dark blue sea when it glimmered in the sun after it had set. The dress was hung off the shoulders and was layered with all the blues mixed together to make one powerful mix of one. When she twirled it around the little sparkles glittered off of it as if she was walking through a spring full of water and the water seemed to splash and catch your eye. She felt like she was in a fairytale. The fairest of all princesses in the land.

"Is it really mine?" she asked in a whisper. Still unbelievingly surprised Sano would ever buy her such a celestial dress. Sano only nodded, but the smirk that grew on his face was scary enough for her to accidentally drop the dress to the floor. She immediately went to grab it and almost deflexed by flinching away when his hand touched her but instead of brushing it away he only held it and kissed her knuckles. Rukia wanted nothing more than to just run out there with or without the dress.

"Yes my little Rukia, the dress is yours if you only accept on one term. That you become the princess of the moon in our show alongside your brother". She flinched out of his touch and winced. Her sister Hisana was always Princess of the moon in every year and of course her Byakuya was always the earth prince who fell in love with her. Rukia thought about it more and more and felt guilty for even thinking about wanting to be it when she was little. Being the princess of the moon was the closest she could ever be to being a princess, but would she like to be the one that replaced her sister?

"I don't think I can Sano-sama," she said reluctantly and holding out the dress he gave her. "Why ever not!" he almost screamed at her. His face grew an ugly red and his mouth turned into a grim smile. "I buy you a beautiful dress and you throw it back in my face!" He screamed at her again, knocking the table that stood in between them. Rukia stumbled back, startled at his reaction. Her eyes blazed a fiery blue that could knock down a storm. "I don't want to!" She screamed right back to him, realizing how childlike it sounded. She didn't want anything to do with her brother. She didn't want to act like she was in love with him. She didn't want to have to speak to him and she certainly didn't want him to touch, or even worse kiss her.

Before she could even defend herself, Sano had grabbed her by the neck and roughly slammed her against the wall, making the rice screens shake. Rukia stood more frightened than she made herself look and stared at him defiantly. His eyes held the sort of sick lust she had remembered when she was much younger while following her sister around. She had always remembered the looks he gave and at that moment, then and there, she realized that even her fearless sister could never hold off Sano's undenible lust for her.

Sano let go one of his hands and began to caress her cheek. His big fingers trailing down her neck and stopped at the top of her kimono. "Rukia… you don't know how long I yearned to touch you" he breathed against her ear. "So soft, so young…"he said again, trailing a sick trail of slime down her neck. "Fuck you", she spit in his face, "You disgusting pig" she said again full of disgust as she scratched his face. His reaction was immediate. He brought his hand down and slapped her right across her cheek. Her head went spinning and the sting of her cheek made her eyes go teary. He loosed his hold on her neck and before he could even get it across his mind, she had the strength to punch him. She ducked under him and without even thinking grabbed the dress and ran out.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she didn't want to go back ever again. She clutched her stinging face and used her other hand to wipe away the tears. In all her life she had never, ever been hit by anyone. Not even her sister when she had been upset had never hit her. She ran and ran and without looking she hit someone. Her balance was off and before she could even breathe, she looked up to find herself in the arms of someone she didn't really want to call her savior. And yet, the need for someone to tell her it's alright and love her was so strong that she immediately clung herself to him and began to really let the water running.

* * *

Byakuya was surprised when he had seen Rukia running towards him, but he was even more surprised when she had clung to him crying, and suddenly he felt a strange tug at his heart. To see her like this upset about something had knocked him off his bubble. Instead of really asking, he never talked to her much, he instead rubbed soothing circles on her back, not very sure on what to do to make someone feel assured, but sure enough Rukia had calmed to little hiccups and the choking hold she had placed on his neck had never faltered. He felt a little spark of pride go through him when he realized that Rukia wanted someone strong and dependable to lean on right now.Their eyes connected, her stormy blue eyes pierced his in a way that made him weak. She stared wide eyed at him, her confidence seemingly disappeared somwhere and was reaplaced with this new sad one. He didn't like it. This side of her that was so fragile. He didn't want to see her desperate anymore, he wanted to make her smile.

Rukia looked away, her gaze focusing somewhere in the distance. Afraid that he might lose this intimicy, he forced her to look at him.

And when their eyes met his head had come down and pressed upon her lips in a way that he knew would be the end of him, and before he could pull himself back, she had pressed her young and innocent body to his and sealed some sort of deal. His hands roamed around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her legs wrapped themselves around him and he groaned at the contact. Her lips were soft against his rough ones and he heard her moan with a desperation when he had sucked on her bottom lip and soothed it to a plump. Her hands were clutched in his hair and pulled his head down to hers to deepen it more. He knew he should've stopped right there, but he couldn't find himself strong enough to pull away to such a passionate dream. He was being selfish, but he just couldn't pull himself away from the Rukia that tasted like jasmine tea and whose eyes could pull you into her soul. He didn't stop and neither did she. He pulled her close to him and ran to his house. There was no turning back.

Outside it began to rain and the trees and people scrambled into their homes, distancing themselves from the cold rain and fiery storm that was to come. Bolts of lightning came down and hit a tree nearby them but they didn't even look. The rain began to come down in truckloads of water and the clouds above them was like an ominous cloud.

No one had seen them, but only one living soul saw the couple kissing in the rain, clutching each other as if they were soul mates that had finally found their homes. The man screamed to the clouds but nothing could be heard. No one had seen the man pick up the girl and run inside to the safety of his house but one. The man laughed sardonically and grinned in a way that only mere humans would understand. Jealousy was not such a pretty picture.

* * *


	3. Terrible Pleasure:lemon

Chapter three : Terrible Pleasure (warning lemon ahead!)

* * *

She didn't know when they started to take off their clothes and kiss each other like wild animals but all she could think was that she couldn't get enough. Her mind shook and swirled around her mind messing up her train of thought. Or it might have been of his lips on her neck, sucking, nibbling and making her weak. His hands touching her everywhere and making her skin tingle as if she had never had contact before him. 

She couldn't, wouldn't think straight and she found herself on the brink of obsession with what his skin would feel like next to her skin. What it would feel like to have him hold her close and be one in the closest way humans only could. To have his scent on hers as she fell asleep.

She did know when his clothes fell off his body and when her hands tugged the obi open and pushed herself up against him so tightly that she could feel his heartbeat pump right under her cheek. The beat drumming strong and hard. His long, skilled hands trailed up her back and down her sides in sensuous motions. She gripped his arms and gasped feeling his warm rugged breath near her ear and told her to "Put your hands up". She eagerly obeyed without a thought and shivered as her skin made contact with the misty cool wind that blew from the wind. He threw the shirt to the side and grabbed her waist. She wondered if he knew that his fingers gripped her hips as if he would lose her, but she decided against it.

She stared up at him, through her lashes, watching with big blue eyes into the eyes of a man she knew she hated. The man that let her sister die, but she couldn't bring herself to think that or even think bad about him.

His naked chest burned into her memory, making her shiver in excitement. His long black hair fell down his shoulders in a shriveled mess. Making him for the first time in his life look out of it. His eyes drooped in a lazy glance at her. But just one glance, just one, would make her stop and forget about every little thing anyone would ever tell her. He left nothing to hide in those eyes. His eyes took a hold on her and clouded everything else around her.

She shyly looked at him again and watched the way his abs would tighten and then loosen once again. She wanted to run her hands up and down his abs and press her body up to hers to feel his masculine body consume her. She saw the way his chest went up and down and the way he never looked away from her. Consuming her in the way he did to anyone. Overpowering them with not a single word, but with a look that really showed anyone that he in fact was the Supreme Being.

His pants hanging off his narrow hips, reminding her of a dangerous fighter, all muscle and strength. His big frame could crush her, bend her to his will and force her to become subordinate, but she couldn't help but want exactly that.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to be taken care of. To trust someone after her sisters death. To finally let that weight she carried on her shoulders with the responsibilities of her house. She wanted someone to take care of her, just for this night.

* * *

He watched her again, and couldn't find himself to stop. Her skin sparkled somehow, and her doe like blue eyes seemed to become luminous under the lightning that crashed right behind her. 

Her body so young and small, he just wanted to hold her close and kiss her everywhere she would allow him to. He knew he should have felt some sort of disgust towards this act with no other than Hisana's little sister, but he just couldn't afford to let this pass up.

Without even thinking he had her in his arms, his hands tugging down her wet pants down her soft little body, memorizing every little inch of her. Her little fingers digging into his hair to keep him, there and he listened to the little puffs of air coming from her cute little mouth. He groaned as she began to massage his scalp and he roughly grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him, wrapping her slender legs to fit him.

"Ugh" he groaned. His desire for her already growing and when she unconsciously moved above him, he grabbed her head and pressed his lips to her in-uncontrolled passion.

Her lips were unsure above his, but he could care less. Her sweet soft lips pressed against him in such a wanting way, he couldn't wait to feel them on him. Thrusting his tongue into her wanting mouth, her hands gripped his hair and a small meowing noise came from inside her throat.

Pulling out his mouth he backed her up against the futon and slowly began to sprinkle kisses all along her throat and down to her breast. Her hands shyly ran along his biceps and he flexed under her wandering hands. He stared down at his little sun and smiled down at her unexpecting face. Her hand came to caress his cheek and he let his eyes flutter down and lean into her wandering touch.

When she pulled her hand away, he caught it and kissed her knuckles, letting his lips brush against them in a sensuous motion that made her shiver with want.

* * *

She didn't know how much longer she could wait. The way he kissed her and the way he looked at her, oh Kami she thought she was going to die from the sensation. She never realized this would ever happen. Her heart beat 500 times faster with him. Looking up to him, she felt a sensation go through her body that she had never felt before. His eyes burned with a passion that she knew would consume her. His power would make her weak and his touch would be the end of her. She could feel herself drop into his pit of euphoria. 

She watched the way he kissed down her shoulder and she didn't even try keeping the moans coming out her mouth. She watched bedazzled by the way he worshipped her body and slyly let his tongue linger down her breast and around her nipple. She arched from the shock and gripped the sheets from the futon. She cried in her mind. The sensation left a burning heat in her that wouldn't go away. She rubbed her legs together feeling an awkward wetness reach her undergarments. And before she even knew it, his fingers working their wicked magic on her.

"Ahh". She moaned. She bit her lips and shut her eyes tight in lust. Her heart beat so hard she didn't think it was healthy.

And while his finger played along her folds, his mouth kissed along her neck leaving nothing from his touch. Her hands found its way to his head and grasped his hand. She didn't know if it was to keep him there or to grab on to something.

When he left her neck she looked up to him to find him staring down at her. He leant down, his silky hair brushing against her shoulder and she closed her eyes in awe as he softly pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her lips, coaxing her mouth open as he lazily explored her depth making her toes curl.

And when he looked at her again, she knew he was asking for her permission. His blazing brown eyes melting her once again.

She couldn't speak. Nothing would come out of her mouth, so she did the only thing she knew how to communicate to him. She reached for him and pulled him to her and kissed him. The sparks of sensation blinding her mind as his tongue invaded her and tickled her to kiss him back.

When it seemed like forever, he pulled his lips from her and watched as her swollen pink lips gasped for air and watched his every move.Kissing his way up her calf, he watched her eyes flutter close. Her eyelashes fluttered up and down. When he finally got to her thigh, she arched her back once more and what she did next made him want to loose all control.

"Byakuya" She moaned. With that, she striped him of his control. His tongue flicked out and curled itself around her clit making her scream in pleasure. His mouth closing around her most private of places. He only pulled away when she was gasping for air. Rolling over, he watched as she sat above him, her center, touching him that made him close his eyes once more in uncontrollable lust.

When she moved inexperience over him again, he groaned and gripped her hips that made her make a small noise at the back of her throat. Flipping her over again, she gasped with surprise. All thoughts of anything flew out of her mind.

All the while looking at her, he spread her legs apart and fit himself to her. His sex touched her and she fond herself rocking into him to have that feeling running through her blood once more.

One hand clutching the futon headboard, his other hand near her head, he groaned and she thought that his voice sounded so beautiful. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pressed her lips to him and when he entered her, his arms wrapped around her, he pushed himself against her making her scream in a devastating pain.

The pain was unbelievable. He was so big and she was so small, but when he started to whisper endearments to her she couldn't help but want to cry, but she didn't. He stood there above her, waiting for her to adjust. And sure enough the pain quickly faded and Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist comfortably. He hisses in pleasure when she moved. he kissed her again as he moved into her again, the pain turned into desire and she found herself pushing up against him.

Every time he pushed into her, she felt like she could explode. Lights exploded in her side of vision. The way his strong thigh held her down and the way he groaned near her ear every time he entered her, made her feel wanted and loved. He was so hard and big that every time he came into her she could feel her walls enclose around him as if to pull him back again.Every time he came inside her, her head would roll back in desire. He smile as he suckled her breast making her scream

Her fingernails dug into his skin and scraped his skin to leave fine red lines. She moaned into his ear. She couldn't take it. The sensation was building up so much she thought she was going o burst out. She hugged him to her and could still feel him pulling closer. Spams rocked her body as she near her climax. And with one last thrust she screamed his name in a sob as she climaxed. But he wasn't done with her yet.

Not leaving time for rest, he flipped her over and gripped her hips to pull her down on his cock. She moaned again, feeling the sparks of pleasure run through her again. Her hands fell on his knees gripping for support. Her head nestled into his shoulder and her back flushed right against his chest. Riding him up and down and moving in circles that left her breathless and sobbing for her release once more. And before she lost the ability to speak, he thrust back into her sex and she couldn't speak after that. He leaned over and kissed along her back, biting gently on her shoulder. He pumped into her so fast, she wasn't able to push back. By this time, his thrust became more frantic.

Rukia moaned, forgetting all words.Her head dizzy from the pleasure forcing her hands to leave Byakuyas knees to instead grip the sheets. She could feel the pleasure coming once more, but when it didn't come she began to moan in frustration.

Forcing her off his lap, her used his knee to open her legs and slammed right back into her.

When he took her from behind, Rukia could almost feel all of him in her. It felt wrong, having him take her from behind but she couldn't help it . Every time he shoved his shaft into her she screamed over and over again. She could feel her end coming closer and she knew she wouldn't last any longer.

"Ugh" She heard Byakuya moan on top of her. Mewing again, she began to sob in desperation, and upon sensing this, Byakuya began to thrust into her harder and faster, and when she didn't think she could take much and longer, his finger came to where they were joined and rubbed at her pearl that made her climax she screamed his name and squeezed so hard around him he came right after with a grunt, falling over her.

Sighing into the sheets, she rests her hand near her heart, feeling it still beating so rapidly under her touch. Oh Kami she thought. How could she have never have felt that. How could she have not have known of this fantastic feeling. Sighing again, when Byakuya placed a featherlike kisses on her shoulder that made Rukia smile in content.

* * *

Rolling over her, he was met with cold. Seeing her back to him, he wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her to him, spooning up against her for warmth he knew she would give. Rubbing little circles onto her thigh, he could feel her heart begin to slow down.

She was. She was so beautiful. How could he have not known this feeling before? This feeling of total completion. When she turned around he was surprised to see a pink tint spotted on her cheeks and her eyelashes covering those luminous blue eyes. Embracing her to him, He laid her on his chest and kissed her head, watching as she fell asleep, clutching his bicep in an adorable caress. He looked down at her and stared out at the raging storm still brewing outside, his heart matching the weather and the confusion he knew that would come from this. he pushed the thoughts aside and pulled her closer, and pecking her on the lips as he fell into a deep sleep slunber.

* * *


	4. Second Thoughts on Hatred

* * *

Chapter four: Second Thoughts on Hatred

* * *

"Up more, and then to the left more-Hey hold it up or it'll drop you BAKA!" 

"I'm doing the best I can, Kami you are loud for such a small thing", Renji muttered under his breath.

"You like to repeat that?" Rukia warned but smiled up at him. Renji blushed under her gaze and went back to rearranging the banner that hung in front of the stage. With no help from Rukia, he had been able to get the stupid banner to stay up but Rukia, being as picky as allways said that it wasn't balanced enough and that it leaned to the right too much.

"Hey why don't you just come up here and help me and stop being a lazy ass". Renji taunted.

Rukia stared up at him and then turned around with a smirk. "No thank you, I prefer telling you what to do"

Renji sweat dropped and then scratched his head. "Seriously, how could someone so small be so bossy" he said in thought. Then getting snapped out of his stupor, he motioned for Rukia to climb the ladder beside his to help "balance" the banner the way she wanted.

Surprisingly, she actually obeyed and climbed to the top where he was. "Here tug that side so it doesn't slump over." Renji obeyed and did as he was told. Rukia shook her head again. If something had to be perfect she guessed she had to do it herself. "Move, I'll do it cause you obviously don't know what your doing" she sniped at him and he in return responded by not answering back and just stood there with his arms crossed.

Rearranging it and with a small little tug, it straightened and stood as perfect as ever. Standing back, Rukia admired her work.

"There, you see-now that is a perfect banner". Rukia told him with a smile. Renji muttered under his breath a smart remark, but Rukia ignored it for once and turned around to look at the preparations for the Moon Festival and despite herself, she found herself excited for the show and games and splendor it offered.

"It's going to be so beautiful isn't it Renji?" Not really listening to her Renji responded with an "uh huh" and they just stood in silence on the ladders looking around the oddly magnificent beauty of Soul Society.

All around, everyone was preparing for the full moon festival that came every year. Small booths were being set up and kids flowered the streets with flowers of every color. Everyone seemed to be busy with something, and if it wasn't something then it was someone. Everywhere you looked Soul Society began to look beautiful with the decorations and the ribbons and the lanterns hung around every corner. It would truly be a sight to see.

Blinking out of habit, Renji looked at Rukia and found himself wondering what she was thinking of. Although Rukia had been his friend since they were young, he felt like she wasn't always there. As if she was transparent. She was there, but when he spoke to her, he could hear the longing in her voice that he didn't think she knew. For as long as he knew her, there had always been that longing in her voice. Even when she was able to become reunited with her long lost sister, she continued to become this shadow. Renji cursed under his breath and scowled at the way she looked up at the sky in a daze that he had never seen her have before.

Turning to her, his curiosity got the best of him. "What are you thinking about Rukia?"

Rukia seemed to snap out of her daze and stared at him with a blank stare. Shaking her head, her short hair swayed with the wind and Renji stood there, forgetting all about what he asked of her. Sometimes he wondered how she became so beautiful in such a short amount of time. But now she seemed even more beautiful, something he couldn't describe into words, even if he could. A certain glow to her face that made her look elegant and graceful instead of cute and playful.

"Nani Renji?" Rukia's demanding voice asked. Looking down at her, he almost forgot about how dominant she was and how it almost felt as if there were different people inside her.

Scowling at her again, he scratched his head and then turned away so she wouldn't be able to read his concern. "What have you been thinking about lately, you seem - out of it" and despite his effort to make it not obvious he knew she could hear his concern.

Turning her head down, Rukia let her bang cover her eyes and she thought again. What are you thinking about Rukia? Her eyes flashed back to what happened and she blinked in astonishment. Why are you thinking about that? Shaking her head a scowl began to form on her face. Stop thinking about him, a voice inside her mind warned. Just forget it ever happened and act as if you've never let him pull his lips to yours, or let that silky tongue entwine with your like soul mates, or scorch you body with his passion and desire that made her body shiver with anticipation. Another flash and she could see his gaze on her, bending her to his control. By now, she was slapping herself, to get those treacherous thoughts out of her, but was stopped when Renji looked down at her with concern etched into his face, his big hands encircling her tiny wrist to ensure that she wouldn't hurt herself again. She looked down at her wrist and then back at him. He blushed furiously and let go quickly, scowling at her as if it was her fault. She smiled at him, but it quickly disappeared after she began to think again, Renji saw this and didn't bother to wait to ask her later.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

What is wrong, she thought. Nothings wrong, her mind warned her. You're still the same girl you were before. That girl that made Renji cower in fear of your anger despite him being a vice-captain. The girl that she knew had more fire in her than Hades did himself, despite her being very shy and quiet to everyone who didn't know her. The girl that showed Sano just how much she hated him. Her mind clapped in agreement and she gave a sad smile. At least her mind agreed with her on something.

Trying to force on a bright smile, she turned to Renji and said in a voice she knew made her sick if she had to listen to it. "Oh you know this and that, don't worry about me," She teased, motioning her hand at him as if the idea of anything happening to her was unlikely anything dangerous. How wrong she was.

Renji turned from her but not before letting her know that he was up to her and that she wouldn't be able to stop his questions later but for now, they could just watch the scenery go by.

After Renji descend from the ladder, he looked up expectedly for her to follow him. Soon Rukia followed him but at the last step, tripped and flew down in shock. It was luck that Renji was paying attention that he caught her, but not before seeing faint red marks along her neck.

Setting her down, he looked down at her quizzically. Now where did that come from? If he didn't know any better, they looked a lot like hickeys. Hickeys he thought! Hickeys on Rukia! Someone must have taken advantage of her, his mind screamed. Then his mind blew up that started a whole line of scenes. Different over exaggerated scenarios began to play into his mind and he found himself screaming in agony about the weird situations she must have gotten into to get them. One was rape, the other gang rape, and another torture rape. All of them were involved with rape and he sure as hell didn't want that to be true. "Oh Kami!" he screamed. "You were raped!"

Rukia didn't know what to say. Shock at the most. Rape? Was that truly what he thought? Sneaking a hand to her neck, she cautiously touched the tiny spotted marks on her neck. They weren't so bad were they?

Obviously, Renji was overreacting about this and had come to melodramatic situations that would never ever happen. _Sano_. Ok wipe that out; ever happen again, she thought not that Sano had gotten anything out of that beside a lingering pain around his private. Although the situation didn't help she let out a dark giggle formed out her mouth, but she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

Finally paying attention to the very hectic Renji who was still agonizing over the rape issues, she placed a hand on his should and gave what she hoped was a true genuine smile.

"Renji" she told him. "Nothing happened ok, I **WASN'T** raped ok," She said once she knew he was truly listening to her and not just going back to his thoughts. Going back to her neck and fingered it tenderly. Although she told him she had in fact not been raped, she wasn't entirely telling him the truth or anything for the matter because she couldn't tell him that she had sex with her brother, his captain. That would break his little heart and ruin the picture he drew up in adoration for Byakuya.

Now the hard part was to think of an excuse. Scratching her head, she looked around to see a mother put on sun block on her child and she immediately brightened.

"Don't worry so much Renji!" She taunted at him. "I'm not so weak and fragile as you think, but to tell you the truth, these marks are from staying out in the sun too long" she finished. Renji seemed to take this in, but to make it more believable she explained further. "You know how sensitive my skin is, it's like a baby's butt"

For the second time that day, Renji sweat dropped. Turning his head from her again, he let in sink in, but he had an odd suspicion that she wasn't telling him everything. Drop it for now he thought.

After a quick tug, he looked to see Rukia racing toward one of the booths selling some rice balls. Cursing at her, he ran to catch up with no difficulty but found himself wishing they were young again, running around and so carefree.

She passed him the rice ball and he gobbled it in one bite, his mouth still full he asked her curiously, " Rnt to uppse to pratice for he play"

Scowling, Rukia slapped him hard on the back and he spit out pieces of rice in a sputter. "What?" She asked.

Swiping the rice that lingered on his mouth, he tried again. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing for the play, cuz you know…. you're the star and all that stuff?"

Looking back at the stage she watched a few people already building up the balcony scene and the flowers of roses that surrounded the board palace. A hanging moon hung right in between the arch of roses that lead to the balcony.

"Umm….you see I've" She started mumbling and before he could blink, she was running from him with a wave and a quick goodbye.

What was going on with Rukia?

…

* * *

… 

Rukia honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. All she could think about was **him**. Whenever she closed her eyes she could see him above her with his strong arms around her and his quick breaths coming out of her mouth. His lips trailing kisses down her body and his body moving within her. Oh god she couldn't stop thinking about him. Stop fantasizing about him and those eyes. There was something there in those eyes. How she could do that! With the man she swore she hated. How could she do that to her sister? To do such a personal thing with someone that might as well be a stranger to her. How could she betray her sister so easily?

Rukia couldn't think now. She was so confused that it felt like she hadn't been herself these past few days. Blindly running along, she didn't pay attention again to her surroundings, lost in thought again. That is until she fell over a ball and found herself safely in the arms of her brother.

…

* * *

… 

She stared into those brilliant brown eyes. But they weren't brown today. They seemed black, almost a dark emotionless black she had seen him have before. Something was wrong with him. She knew it somehow.

He said nothing but looked at her and she turned away from his gaze. They were too much for her to take. He had a dark longing in his eyes that she didn't want to see him have. Not for her.

"Nii-sama?" She asked him, and like he had touched a burning candle, his hand retreated from her body and she stumbled out of shock from his behavior. And although she didn't want to be in his arms, she felt a little hurt that he had pushed her away if he had found out she got a disease that was airborne and contagious.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily, his eyes sparking a light. Shocked that he was talking to her in such a manner she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that she had jumped like a frightened kitty, but not as completely embarrassed by how he had known she was absent at home so many days. She thought he didn't noticed. Whenever they passed in the village, he would merely ignore her and sweep by with his coat trailing behind him.

"Ano" She started and she bent her head in shame and embarrassment. She didn't want to be near him, but somehow something changed and her heart began to beat a faster tune. Clenching her fist she felt her palms begin to sweat and she wondered why she was so nervous around him. He was just…her sister's husband.

"I've been around" She stated lamely. Her mind felt weak and something stabbed at her heart at the mention of her sister's husband. Shaking off the thought she tried to stop those thoughts. It didn't affect her so much she lied. I don't care about anything about him. But I love my sister she thought. Like you made love to him right? Her mind responded back and she felt once again guilty that she had done that with him.

He seemed to hear her and looked down at her just as she looked up at him. For the second time that day, she saw the way his eyes swirled around a dark brown and that glint of longing that was there but not there either.

Reaching down, his hand caressed her cheek with his cold fingers and she shivered in his touch and tried to pull away, but he didn't allow it. His hand went to her waist and she gasped at the contact when he pulled her closer, his fingers now dancing along her cheek to cup her chin in his hand. His blazing brown eyes spit like fire would erupt in his eyes, anger so passionate and hot reached towards her eyes that wouldn't melt away. His long black hair cascaded around them and he looked directly into her eyes with that same burning anger. The arms round her waist tightened and she was afraid he would hurt her more.

"Liar" He whispered harshly. His hot breath fanned her face, making her drop her gaze to his lips. His composure loosed and his forehead rested against hers. He was gazing at her again, but she knew he was without opening her eyes. For a moment, he looked like he was going to strike her, his anger so imminent she was sure that if she were ice she would be nothing more than a puddle of water.

She felt a feather light touch kiss her forehead but when she opened her eyes he stood there a good 2 feet away from her and looking at a booth that was near as if it was very fascinating. Almost like he was never there.

And although she knew she had no reason what so ever for doing it she felt compelled to do so. Reaching up to tug on his hand, she gave a light tug and he looked down at her. "Gomen" She whispered and just like before he pulled his hand right away and Rukia felt that sting once again, as if he had slapped her across the face. He gave a short nod to her and said indifferently "We leave for the play", and was gone with a flash down to the stage. Feeling dejected and confused as hell she kicked a rock and ran after him, why was he being such a jerk she thought? Why did she even bother herself with thoughts of him? He used her like a common whore and since he was done with her, he wanted to act indifferent to her.

Why did he bother asking her for her whereabouts, it was obvious that he didn't care? With an air of annoyance and a bit of hurt that was replaced by anger she gave her final conclusion. There would be no more of that night and him. If he wanted to be like that she didn't care. Fine she thought. She was a fool for letting him get to her. She hated him right then and there. She hated him so much. More than she thought she could.

* * *


	5. No you can be the princess!

* * *

Chapter five: No, you can be Princess!

* * *

He was being unreasonable he thought sourly to himself. It had been her first and only time. Something young girls her age would have lost to their husbands or longtime friend and lover. He knew she hated him, before this had even happened, even her eyes couldn't hold back the pent up anger she held for him. Even before she found out his relationship with her sister, she always gave him a weird look, one that made him think she was confused, as if his presence alone was confusing. 

But she was the confusing one.

She had called him "Ni-sama". Of course, in the presence of another, they might have found it odd for him to be upset over this small matter but he found he could not help but feel a small burning ember ignite in him at that name. Was Ni-sama a name appropriate for himself? For a man to be called Ni-sama from a girl who he had done things to that he knew stepped over the line against family love. What they had done was beyond nature vs. nurture.

Even though he was wise enough to separate the differences between the two, his mind, convincing as it was, could not budge the idea that what he and Rukia had done, not just a couple of days ago, was natural and not shameful as he had made it seem.

Natural! His mind screamed into his mind, trying to talk sense into him but he could not bring himself to think reasonable now. If it had been so unnatural, why did it not feel so sinful? Why was he not filled with anger towards himself or shame on what only lovers do?

"_Liar!"_

His earlier accusation rang through his mind. He had asked her a question he couldn't stop from spilling out of his mouth. His question making him feel awfully clingy and possessive but he could not care. He had not seen her for the past few days and he had a feeling that she was trying to sweep what had happened between them under a rug that had made him feel stupidly foolish and his pride got to him. Using whatever means to get her to regret what she had done.

His actions toward Rukia had been uncalled for. He didn't know why he had acted so…barbarically. He had never hit little girls or women for that matter. No matter the situation or point of argument. An offense on the opposite sex held no honor at all and was undoubtedly uncalled for, but when she had answered him in that seemingly innocent name, he could not help but feel a furious anger towards her indifferent reply.

His anger was undying, and he felt shameful. He remembered how he had gripped her arm in a bruising manner and how he had spoken to her so coarsely. But when she had finally looked up at him, he felt all his anger ease away, as if her sea blue eyes washed away all the fire out of him.

Surprised that just one look from her, his fire simmered down to ash, he let go of her almost immediately and distantly heard the dignified gasp she let out when she nearly fell on her butt. He turned around afraid his eyes would give his emotions away and pulled up a wall of cool façade. He spoke a short order to her and tried to escape those innocent eyes that still looked up at him in confusion, but he didn't expect her first words to him would be an apology. He nodded curtly, baffled that she had said sorry for her actions, and walked off, not believing now how shameful he felt at that moment. For making her apologize for something she had not done.

* * *

When Rukia finally reached the stage, she was pushed, forced and shoved onto the stage with a script without a "hello" or "how are you doing". So much for treating the lead character like a princess. She added sarcastically.

While walking to the stage by herself, she had thought of every possible way to make Byakuya's life hell. First by walking _**very**_slowly, but regretted it because she didn't want to disappoint or anger the others who lived and dedicated themselves to the play. Second to kill him in his sleep but even she knew that was next to impossible. He was after all one of the most respected and deadly powerful captain (emphasis on deadly) and the only way she would be able to get into his room or near hid bed at all was to**-…**WOW NO! NO! NO! **NO!!!!!** she screamed in her head. She wasn't going nowhere near a bed thank you. Coming anywhere near the bed with him still in it screamed out for Byakuya that she wanted a second helping of him and she swore on her sisters grave that it would never ever even in a million years would it happen again. Then there was the third conspiracy but before she could really plan it she remembered how much of a fool she had been, to make it easier on the both of them and be nice to him. Well who let out mister baka! He had done the exact opposite of what she expected!

She was scalding with anger. If anyone gave more passionate hatred towards anyone, she would be that person. Her aura blazed in hate and she reluctantly let it down before anyone could question her mood. Although her eyes were blue, she knew that if anyone were to see her now they would deem them red. I can't believe I apologized to that stupid guy she thought once again getting annoyed at her actions.

Glaring at him across the stage she watched (or more like glared more) at him talking to Renji. When she thought he would never realize what she was doing he turned to her and their eyes clashed and clawed at each other in pure uncensored hatred. She knew even though she meant for it to be anger, her cheeks were burning from his stare. _His stupid ugly eyes were doing it to her again_. Ok I lie she said to herself and her mind practically _cheered_. Great she thought. _Why did he have to have such beautiful eyes? Why couldn't he be the ugly beast she knew he was?_ _Liar! _Her mind screamed again and she sighed. Forgetting that she was having a heated glaring contest with him, she blinked and turned away. _Dammit! I almost had him._

She hated him and she wanted him to know it and feel her wrath! Glaring at him again she was surprised to see him smirk at her and although she knew other girls did it (which annoyed her so much) found herself ogling it, her inner school girl drooling in lust, lost in a new side of Byakuya she did not know he had. A surprisingly handsome, rugged, bad boy Bya-. No! No! **NO!!!!!** she thought! Her hands in front of her trying to wipe away the image of a sexy Byakuya out of her mind.

OH NO she squealed in her mind. Did I say that out loud?

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia reluctantly glanced up behind her hair and blushed from everyone curious looks. A now annoyed Takame glared down at her. His skinny body looked like it was about to split in half from malnutrition and just like his uncle was unfortunate to have an overwhelmingly amount of grease to his hair that did not appeal to anyone but a cheeseburger that needed some company. His beady black eyes squinted down at her with those horribly tacky square glasses that truly did not do anything for him but make him look more disgustingly ugly. The only person uglier than this man that now was staring at her in half annoyance and half anger was his uncle no one other than Sano-sama.

Where was that idiot? She questioned herself. After the "incident" she had unconsciously had contact with his eyes more than she hoped and saw that oh so familiar smirk and his offensive vulgar lips lip talking to her dirty words but other than that she had not seen him in a while and wondered what he was up to. He was never walking around anymore, flirting with the lower-class female shinigamis who needed his influence to be better known. Even after that "incident" he did not appear to be bothered, but the bandages on his face said otherwise. He was mad, she knew it, but he did not show it in any way that it affected him. Why did he not say anything or punish her for what she had done to his face. It only seemed like what he would do. Why was he not directing though? After all this was his little play, why bother showing it if he wasn't going to be around for it to be watched.

"Rukia-chan" Takame said to her as if he was very close and familiar with her "Do you have any problems on how I am doing the play?" Glaring at her throughout his statement to make sure she got the point that he could care less about what she said. Or if she would be in the play. For all she knew, he probably wanted to take her place and be the Princess of the moon. **Eww….** she thought trying to imagine the thought of Byakuya kissing the cross-dressed Takame, a sour look gracing her used to be composed face. That was so not romantic.

Finally remembering that he was talking to her she glared right back at him and watched as he scowled at her most apparently mad at the ideal that she would not submit to him like the others.

"Rukia-" He started but she had cut him off with a strong independent voice nobody knew she held.

"I don't want you to direct the play" She stated right back to his face. "I don't think you're good for that important position. In fact I don't think I want be in this play. I quit" And to add to her unwillingness to do it, she got up and began to walk across the stage and down the stairs. A dramatic exit that she would have never done before, she liked it.

"You,.. **YOU** can't do this!" Takame croaked at her, his usually pale face contorted in a red circle that made him looked like a zit. "GET RIGHT BACK HERE!!!" He screamed at her, but she was not up for following orders. The other actors gasped in surprise and whispers soon filled the entire stage.

"No thank you" She replied politely a small smile gracing her face. Takame stomped his feet and began to jump up and down in rage. His hands shaking in an uncontrollable fit. Uncle would not have this. He would surly choke him with his chubby hands and kick him out; if his little show didn't go the way he wanted it to. He needed that stupid Kuchiki, but without her specifically in the show and as the princess, Uncle would give no mercy. But for now his pride would have none of that.

"Fine!" He roared at her. "If you shall not take it, I shall give it to Saya-chan" He screamed right back at her although she knew for a fact that she never screamed for him to do so in the first place. His pale thin finger pointed at a rather shy looking girl with short black hair and very timid eyes. She shook her head rapidly as if to say no in screams. Everyone could see that attention on her was something she did not want.

Not even caring though, Rukia waved it off and muttered an "Ok whatever you want to do" before walking right into a very warm and tall wall. Did he always do this no purpose?

Not even bothering to look at her Byakuya gripped her wrist. Rukia immediately tried to pull it away, but to no prevail. Ignoring her protest, he turned to her with narrowed eyes and she understood what he was trying to say to her. _Be submissive! _His eyes lightened in the sun and those burning suns warned her threateningly. He practically screamed to her with that look and she turned her head and rolled her eyes at him. Fine, she thought, but as if he knew what she was thinking turned to Takame with a cool collective glare that he could only call for himself.

Takame gulped, his Adam's apple going up and down. He pulled the robes he was wearing from his neck as if he was getting an itch on his neck. She bet Takame was burning under the gaze of Byakuya. _Pussy_ she thought.

He spoke to Takame as if he was a young boy who did not know his place. "Takame lower your voice". He's hardly a young man she scoffed but bit her tongue from letting it split. Recently she felt like she was out of it. As if she needed anger management and anyone who knew her before knew that she wasn't that kind of girl. Hisana was the fiery one, not she.

"Takame you cannot allow Rukia to quit. She will be in the play or there will be no play." Everyone looked to Takame to see his reaction and as expected his jaw was wide open.

Byakuya's word was always final.

Whispers of no play were spreading throughout the stage like a forest fire and Takame could feel the danger of not completing his task. If he said something, he knew it would be no use. No one complained out loud. No one was air headed enough to stand up to Byakuya and wake up in the morning still alive.

He continued. "I do not think Sano-sama would like his – then he roamed his eyes toward the whole stage "show to be without his requested princess moon." Rukia wondered silently how he knew he specifically wanted her to be the stupid princess, and then wondered again if he knew more than he let on. Did he know about what happened to Sano and herself? Then as if to mock him he smirked and half dragged her to "pretend" to leave when Takame's high-pitched squeal stopped them.

"No! I mean, of course Rukia shall be the princess I was ju…just you know joking around!" He squealed again and Rukia cringed from the sound. He plastered a smile on his face but it was in vain for it began to quiver in fear that he would lose the main characters of the play.

Then came the nervous laughter, the incredibly annoying nervous laughter. Everyone stared at him in awe, all eyes staring on the seemingly lunatic looking Takame who still laughed about something no one was sure about.

"Haha" He tried again. "I fooled you didn't I?" He asked, but more likely begged to be forgiven and Byakuya softened his grasp on her arm and she took this chance to move away from her. He turned his head to give an odd look at her and then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I do not find it funny" Byakuya replied. "If you ever decide to "Joke" with me again, I will report this to Sano-sama and tell him of your nonexistent dedication for his play".

Takame jumped at this threat and nodded furiously then faster than lightening itself began screaming orders to everyone. A minute later, everyone was busy working building the props or practicing their lines with the other characters. Byakuya himself had disappeared in the midst of this chaotic working play and she felt like screaming. I DON'T WANT TO BE THE FREAKING MOON PRINCESS! She screamed but she knew it was no use. Everyone was too busy. Why didn't anyone understand that she didn't want to be in this stupid god forsaken play? It was not a privilege, more like a curse waiting to start happening. She'd rather be the ugly demon witch than any princess for even she knew that playing the part of an ugly witch was much better than playing a beautiful princess that reminded her of Hisana and how everyone wanted her to fit in Hisana's every mold. _**Great**_ she thought, I get to be the princess.

* * *


	6. Practice Time

* * *

Chapter Six: Practicing

* * *

In a dreadfully dreary voice, two souls stood on stage and glared at each other in a slow and antagonizing burn. The atmosphere as tense and hostile as it could ever be.

A lanky young man sat in the crowd biting his nails and looking worriedly back and forth to the two, anxiety written all over his face and had been permanently there since the early afternoon.

"My lovely princess, how many nightless moons I have waited to see your pale and gentle beauty, illuminate the charcoal sky and spread warmth to my heart, like no other could. Tell me fair princess, have you missed me too?" Byakuya muttered in annoyance and boredom. The romantic string of words, burned to a crisp by his monotone voice that sounded too much to hurt than to compliment.

"Oh my valiant knight, I have missed thee more than words can describe. Come up and I shall show you the love that bursts out of my heart for you and only you!" Rukia replied sarcastically. And all through this, the audience sat confused and entertained all the less at the two who seemed to be having a contest on who could glare the hardest and sound the most bitter.

"And up to my moon princess I shall come to thee!" He said sarcastically and began to climb up the step to the balcony.

Rukia, not knowing that this was apart of the play began to back away almost consciously and glared at him with all her might. He smirked back in retaliation and when he indeed knew of her lack of trust when near her, he began to slowly inch into her personal bubble, making sure that she was most likely very uncomfortable.

He then proceeded to nerve her even more when he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee, tenderly holding it while tracing circles with his thumbs onto her palm. The sensations caused her to gasp and receive yet another one of his stupid smirk in victory.

_She would show him!_

Rukia dropped to her knees dramatically and crushed Byakuya to her chest, forcing him to not be able to breath while she said her lines with an artificial sweetness that everyone was accustomed to hearing.

"Oh, my handsome knight, we cannot be together for we are forever fated by destiny itself to never be together. For I live on the moon and you back down on earth. Oh why did the kamis set such a fate upon me"? Rukia ended, with an overdramatic sigh of expiration.

Byakuya muffled something against Rukia's chest but Rukia only smirked wider and gripped him even tighter.

"What did you say my love?" She asked coyly.

A nip of her nipple was the response and Rukia quickly jumped back, feeling the rush of red, flood her pale cheeks. She half glared and half stared at him shocked that he would do such a thing!

And he had the audacity to mock her even now, pulling out a genuine smile that she was sure never happened before, but as soon as it was there it was completely wiped off of his face.

"I said that I will never ever love no one beside you, for you are my only love, now and forevermore!" Byakuya finished off, signaling the end of the balcony scene.

Shocked and worried, the on watchers glanced side by side wondering if they should say something about the change of words used in the last few seconds of the play but decided against it. Even Takame did not utter a word for no one would dare correct Byakuya.

Not even she…at the moment.

Takame clapped and everyone followed while he climbed onto the stage with a clipboard in his hand.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama. The show will be brilliant with your incredibly acting and obvious devotion for the play". Rukia laughed at this but Takame just ignored her and continued his kissing up.

"Absolutely Superior acting Captain! This year will be the best, by far!" He continued, eagerly giving compliments that were totally farfetched to be true.

"I see". Was Byakuya's reply. "Are we finished here?" He asked impatiently and just like a blubbering fool that Takame was, he babbled a shriek of a yes and called for the king and the queen of the moon scene.

Actors scrambled onto the stage just as Rukia and Byakuya left it. When she glanced toward the side of him, she noticed that he was staring at her again and when he motioned to her breast, she turned red again but quickly glared at him and shot the bird at him, which he laughed at even more.

Rukia hurried down the steps and went to sit down next to Renji just as he sat down from putting the makeshift balcony away and putting in its place a dining table with two brightly colored chairs. Probably all done by him.

Rukia plopped down next to him and he glanced wearily at her side.

"I hate this stupid play." She growled out, finger on her temples to remove the headache that was forming.

Renji chuckled and threw his hands behind his back and sagged in his seat. "Yeah well it beats being cooped in the office doing errands and files for your brother" he said lazily.

"Lazyass". She teased, when he retaliated with a "hey".

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she had seen Renji in the past week. Work must be cut out for him. "I haven't talked to you for a while. Where have you been?" She asked curiously.

He sighed and sagged deeper into his seat. "With your brother. I swear he's like a slave driver the way he piles the work on me. It's murder." He looked out of the corner of his eyes looked at her up and down. "Which reminds me, are you two cool right now?"

Shocked at his question he turned curious and suspicious eyes onto him. "What do you mean?" She asked. She didn't think she gave any signs that Byakuya and Rukia were nothing but overly and polite and very distant towards each other. The way she was supposed to act because of her nobility.

He scratched his head and yawned before answering. "He's been grouchy and bipolar this whole danm week. I can only guess that it's family problems because there are no problems in his unit that I know of".

Rukia thought about this for a while and immediately felt guilty for Renji who was forced to deal with Byakuya's crap. The entire week, they had been going head to head on who could get the other angrier. It was a game really, a game she wanted to win, but ended up winning as much as losing. She had won when she had muffled his voice and made him look like a fool in front of the entire play crew but he had evened it out when he did that weird thing to her!

She pressed her cool hand onto her warm cheek when she thought about how her body had reacted and how stupid and hormonal she must have looked when Byakuya did that to her.

He was too lecherous for his own good. She wasn't surprised when he pulled these kind of tricks, for he had done it before it other ways always seeming to know her reactions to it and encourage the shame and embarrassment to grow.

Just yesterday, he had put her in a very embarrassing situation when he knocked the vase on the kitchen table down and ordered her to pick it up which had rolled right in between his legs. He had done it deliberately and what was worse was that he went to breakfast half naked with his top off leaving her to oogle his defined chest in all his glory. But what had finally snapped her out of her lustful wanderings were when he had chuckled and asked her why she was staring at him like a wanton whore and she immediately made him take it back when she kicked him in the balls. You could say that he was beyond happy with her at the moment but that was fine with her because she would rather jump into a pit with needles in it then have a "conversation" with Byakuya.

But that was beyond the point. So Byakuya was annoyed? Good, let him be annoyed Rukia thought to herself, at least she wasn't the only one pulling her hair out from this chaos.

"Don't even worry about him, Renji, he's just cranky because he's on his Period" Rukia told Renji with a large smile on his face, but Renji shook his head furiously and sent cautious eyes at her from behind. Curious as to what was scaring Renji she groaned and met with a very tall, dark man whose eyebrows had quirked up and had been listening to whatever she had said.

"Dammit!" Rukia muttered darkly. Couldn't she have some peace without him on he back 24 hours of the day.

Byakuya frowned but she knew he was not mad because a twinkle began to glimmer in his eyes. Almost as if he was going to laugh…

"I was not aware that you think I am this so called "cranky" Rukia." He said in that plain monotone voice that only he seemed to perfect. But I am warning you now to control your mouth, you curse like a sailor, and the Kuchiki family does not curse like a commoner, now come with me. I have to speak to you about matters of the home."

Byakuya began to walk forward but immediately stopped when she did not follow. Rukia glared at him so hard that she couldn't see but that wasn't the matter at all. Why did he always seem to have to push her around and order her to do this and that as if she was his servant and not his sister in law. Because she wasn't going to stand for this!

"No" she told him firmly, her hands on her hips. "I was talking to Renji before you interrupted us. If we must talk about some urgency, we can talk when I get home, not when you choose to do so".

Byakuya's lips thinned in a line and he stared at her as if she was nothing. His eyes darkened in his self-controlled fury. _The same sort of passion that he showed that night. _

When she turned a really quick red, Byakuya stared at her confused and then recognition clicked into place. That stupid smirk was becoming him nowadays.

"Come". He ordered and then turned and began to walk in the direction of the Kuchiki home. Rukia groaned and kicked the dirt in his direction. Sending an apologetic smile at Rukia, she grudgidly began to trail behind the dark and gloomy figure of Byakuya.

* * *

As soon as they reached the Kuchiki estate, Rukia had to grudgidly jog to keep up to his long paces, while he made a beeline to a room that Rukia had never been in before.

Long before her sister had passed away, she remembered her sister whispering to her to never, never go into that room, for it was the room where magic happened and only grown ups were allowed to go in. Rukia remembered seeing her Byakuya and her sister disappearing into that room and thought about how she wished she could go in there with her.

But like many things, she had found out the real purpose of that room and scowled at her innocence and the true "magic" that the room was suppose to happen in the room. It was a consummation room, its entire purpose for the birth of a child and the joining of two bodies.

When they reached the room, Byakuya pulled the screen door away and stepped in and held the door out to Rukia.

Rukia stared fixated, and then dumbfounded. "Why are we going in there?"

Byakuya frowned. "Because this is where I will show to you, how to dance. Your sister was not able to, so I will act in her presence and teach you how to dance at the moon festival."

"I thought there was something important you had to tell me."

"There is but I will tell you once we are inside."

Rukia just continued to stare suspiciously, her hands clenched in her plain gray kimono. "WHAT! Then why are we going in there?"

Byakuya frowned, turned his head as if to try to understand why she was so afraid to come into a room like a silly frightened girl would. "I've brought you here, so that we could dance without the intrusion of a servant or a table that will lead us with two broken legs. It has a wide space and perfect lighting for me to show you the way to dance under the moon. I don't understand why your acting like a child".

"I am not!" She responded and turned her back to him. Ok maybe she was, so what she was only 17. Compared to his age, sure she was a child but that didn't mean he had to call her one.

"Then stop acting like one and come inside".

She turned to him and tried compromising. "Why don't we do it outside? The yard has perfect sunshine and there is always so much room to dance to not ever break a leg."

"The yard is wet from the rain and is not suitable enough for my expectations. Now stop being foolish and come."

There was no way that Rukia would go into that room. That could have been the room Byakuya and her sister…. well you know what they did. She didn't want to turn around and fall upon the floor where their bodies danced to a song that was unheard besides between the two. She didn't want to see the look of recognition cross his face as he remembered the moments that passed between her sister and him, moments that would make his face soften and become almost beautiful. No! She would definitely not stand for such things. Especially getting jealous or upset by her sister for reasons she still couldn't understand.

"I'm not going in there" She told him stubbornly and turned to leave, but muscled lean arms encircled her from the back and pressed her against a warm expansion of rip abs that made her feel giddy inside. The warm breath at her neck wisped up to her ear and she had to force down a gulp of nervousness.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere" He told her and dragged her into the room. Rukia turned around and swore.

SHIT!

* * *


End file.
